Jerza's First Date
by Nayru460
Summary: Here's my first Fan Fiction/Crossover story that I did on here. I hope that you enjoy it! :)


Erza was getting ready for tomorrows date with her crush Jellal. She tried to be silent and to make sure none of the guild members noticed her excitement. She tried to sneak out of the guild building, but then suddenly Lucy spotted her.

Erza was shocked for being spotted all of a sudden. Lucy just wanted chat. Erza began to be nervous. "Um... Uh... Lucy, I need some advice about a date. Like... A real one..." So Lucy gave her some advice to make her date go very well for Erza's first date.

"Well, first what you want to do is to discuss what you have in common! Second of all, when you talk, don't just look or stare at one of his body parts, instead, look him in the eyes but don't stare at him or things will get weird."

Erza nodded at Lucy and said "I understand now. Thank you, Lucy." Erza then hugged her and waved goodbye as she was all set for bed. Before she went to sleep in her bed, she was staring into a picture with Jellal's face on it and thinking to herself. "Tomorrow's my chance to finally get to know Jellal a lot better. I hope it goes well the next day." She placed down the picture on top of her nightstand and went to sleep.

The next day came and Erza was all prepared for tonight's date. She went into town and all of a sudden, Jellal was standing in front of her. Erza was curious about what he was doing here. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Jellal looked back and saw her. He spoke nervously. "Oh... Hi there Erza!" Erza spoke "Hi Jellal! What a surprise to see you here! What are you doing here at the flower market?" Jellal answered "Oh, um... I'm here just because... Oh, it's no use. I'll just speak the truth to you after all. These flowers are for you." He blushed and smiled. Erza blushed and was shocked then replied "For... Me?" Jellal nodded and answered "Yes, I'm buying real roses for you. Do you... Do you like them?" Erza answered back "Why, Jellal... I do like them." Jellal spoke "Then... I give these to you! Don't worry, I paid for them." Erza cried "Oh, Jellal... I love them so much! Thank you for these roses! I better get ready for tonight. Take care!"

Jellal shouted "Wait!" Jellal held onto Erza's chin and then looked into her eyes. Erza was wondering what was going on. Erza asked him "Um… Uh… What are you doing Jellal?" Jellal replied back "I just want to look into your eyes and I also want to ask you why wait for the date tonight when I'm already with you?" Erza sobbed and cried. "Oh… Jellal…" They both looked each other in the eyes and then started to kiss.

Erza smiled and told Jellal when they finished their kiss "That was nice." Jellal replied "Wow, you're right. I can't believe that we finally had our first kiss." Erza nodded and smiled. "I have to agree with you. This is our very first kiss." Erza told Jellal "I'll be right back. I just have to requip into my formal dress for you to see." Jellal replied "Ok." Erza came into a hallway and thought to herself "This will be a good hallway to requip my formal dress." She yelled "Requip!"

She transformed into her formal dress. The dress she was wearing was purple with red roses on the bottom. She ran back to Jellal and showed him her dress. Jellal blushed and spoke "Wow! I never thought that you'd look so beautiful in that dress!" Erza cried and replied "Why… Thank you Jellal." Jellal replied back nervously "You're welcome, Erza."

Jellal paused for a moment then spoke "You know what? I never thought that I'd ever get to say this, but… I love you." Erza blushed and replied "Y-You what?" Jellal replied "I love you and I mean it. I know we never got to know each other that good yet... But still, I love you deep down in my heart!" Erza cried and replied "Oh… Jellal…" Jellal spoke "I know that you might think that I'm crazy for saying this, but the point is… It's true…" Erza replied "I don't think that you're crazy at all, but it's true… I… I love you too…"

Jellal was stunned for a moment. Erza chuckled and spoke "It really takes the pressure off of you when you say what you want to say out loud, don't you agree, Jellal?" Jellal nodded and answered "It sure does. How about another kiss?" Erza blushed and replied "Ok! I'm ready when you are!" Jellal held onto Erza's face and kissed again. Erza thought to herself "This is like a fairy tale that's come true!"


End file.
